The good kinda dress
by LauraMGA
Summary: Owen and Cristina having a good time in his office ; English is not my naitve language so sorry if there are any mistakes. Written for the Porn Battle at the LJ Community In The After


Owen sits in his office doing what he hated most about his job. Paperwork. Sometimes he felt like holding a pen more often than a scalpel.

He hears someone knocking at the door and is more than happy to get some distraction of any kind.

"Come in" he says still looking at his work.

The door opens and he hears her voice "Hey... still lot's of work to do, huh?" it's more a statement than a question.

"Oh you have no idea. I'm here since two hours and-" he stops after he looks up and sees her.

She's wearing a dress. It's red, just a little over knee and V-shaped, not much but enough to make him loose his speech. She wears her black curls open, covering the neck he loves so much.

"Wow. Wha- Why are you wearing this?" he finally asks laughing because even though she looks stunning he knows there must be a reason she looks like this knowing she's definitely not the dress type.

"Don't laugh!" she says pointing a finger at him. "I know I look ridiculous. But I have to wear this cause I'm meeting my mother for lunch. And the more I act like the perfect daughter the sooner she will leave. And perfect daughters are wearing dresses" she rants.

"Perfect daughters wear light pink dresses with flowers on it. Not the kind of dresses that make your boyfriend wanna rip it of you in his office" he jokes suggestively.

She laughs wondering how he could change a stupid situation into a good one.

"Well..." she begins walking to his desk as he gets up "I only have these kinds of dresses. Where is the sense of having anything in my closet that you don't wanna take off?" she says kissing his lips softly.

"Good point" he agrees and kisses her back while his right hand moves up to her neck.

What starts as a little kiss turns quick into more when his tongue asks for entry and her hand rests on his hips pulling him closer to her feeling how he slowly becomes hard.

Pulling his lips away from hers so they could catch some breath he turnes to her ear.

"How much time do you have before you have to go?" he whispers roughly nibbling on her earlobe.

"Enough" she says and walks to the side throwing all the stuff that caused him a headache before off his desk and hops on it smirking at him.

He loved this about her. She always did what he wanted and he didn't even had to ask for it.

He steps between her legs and kisses her while his hand is wandering up along the zipper of her dress.

She feels his hand slowly opening her dress and touching just barely her skin. Her hands take off his lab coat quickly followed by his scrub top. She touches his abdomen with her fingertips and moves down to untie his pants. Owen groans to her soft touch and breaks the kiss to move to her neck. Sucking the flesh there making her moan she removes her panties and his boxers while he rips of her dress to get access to her breasts. He pushes away her bra and licks and sucks one of her nipples until it's hard and moves to the other one. Her groans just make it harder for him to not enter her right there. He grabs between her legs to feel how wet she already is and can't resist to push a finger into her. Cristina responds with a loud groan while his thumb begins to massage her clit.

"Shh... do you want the whole hospital to know what we are doing here?" he whispers into her ear.

"Do you know how less I give a damn about that right now?" she says and grabs his hair to pull his head back and kisses him roughly.

He moves his fingers faster until he feels her walls tighten. She pulls away from the kiss to catch breath but he doesn't give her much time to relax and pushes into her right away with one hard thrust. Now he doesn't give a damn that they're both groaning so loudly that probably really the whole hospital can hear them either.

Cristina loosens herself from his embrace and let's herself fall on his desk. He leans over her and kisses her chest while his thrust get harder. She pulls him up to kiss him passionately making her tongue dance with his. She feels how she's getting more tingly with each of his hard thrust until an overwhelming heat makes her forget the world around her for a moment and there is only them.

After he feels her finally relaxing around her he explodes in her and enjoys the same pleasure that he just gave to her. He let's himself fall on her slowly while she tugs her nails into his muscular shoulders.

When their breath is steady again he gets up to look at her.

"So what else do you have in your closet that I could rip off you?" he asks smirking and kisses her.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dude... well I hope this wasn't that horrible since this is just my third fic and I guess dirty stuff is something for the good ones which explains why this here was giving a hard time xD And it's quite short... Well anyway. Please let me know what you think =)


End file.
